medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witchta
Full Name: Witchta "Bromeiu" Ghostin Species: '''Witch '''Gender: '''Female '''Role: Witch banned from scaring people First Appearance: '''Keeping Up With the Fruits (Episode 4 - Part 1: Breaking Bannings) '''Latest Appearance: Keeping Up With the Fruits (Episode 5: Pickups) Witchta is a witch whom, along with her husband Boo-Boo, is banned from scaring people. She is quite a generous witch and smarter than her spouse. She doesn't have many magical powers, but she learns a few spells. She has a son named Francis who went away for the whole Halloween that she was banned on. He then came back for the one after it. Her Relationship She dated Boo-Boo since they both attended FrightTown State University in FrightTown, Ef. Although, it was an odd relationship, as Witchta has to guide her husband to where they want to go, despite his eyesight. A few years later after their graduation, they got married at the Resurrection Church. The sad part about their reception was that anybody that's part of another resident didn't show up. 3 years later, they had their son Francis, who is the first Frankenstein Resident. Personality Witchta is pretty nice at times. She's not like any other usual witch that likes to boil things and put spells on people that they've envied. She's also a smart person. She got to the honors point in high school and college. In fact, she's the smartest witch in her family. Appearance Witchta appears to have a green body (but now only shows her hands and face) with small black eyes, a pointy nose (as usual witches are), a single overlapping tooth outside her mouth, and red hair close to her shoulders. She wears a black dress with a red rope tying around it and a ghost symbol on the upper left side of her dress. She also wears black shoes and red and white stockings. Her only accessory is a black pointy hat with a purple ribbon lassoing around it. In Keeping Up With the Fruits Witchta has appeared in two episodes of Keeping Up With the Fruits; both are related to Halloween and are Halloween Specials. In Episode 4 - Part 1 The show started off with Witchta and Boo-Boo staying at home, which is a sign for them, because of their boss banning them. They were soon talking about breaking some rules, since the boss wasn't out spying on them. They then started with the Ice Cream Sundae Trick. When they were looking for their target, they saw a girl named Violet getting in her shoercycle. In Episode 4 - Part 2 Continuing the first part, Witchta went over to Boo-Boo and asked him what was going on. After he told her, Violet told him something crazy and he exploded. Violet then got surprised about the explosion. Witchta was trying to make her feel better, and she convinced that her mother has a mental problem. A moment later, Witchta said that everybody had a problem and Violet asked if she had a problem with her face being hideous. So she drove to the doctor about her hideous face and she told her about it. The doctor just said a short reply and Witchta fainted. Violet asked if she was okay and she left the doctor. In Episode 5 When Witchta left the doctor and when she was driving she accidentally knocked over Miss Faultless Miss Faultless got angry when Witchta offended her. After Violet offered her a ride and she accepted, Witchta ran into another person named Papaya, who so-called put a spell on them to turn them into a paper bag. After her paper bag danced asked by Violet, she needed a hand for running into Witchta's car. Trivia *Since Witchta has a ghostly-like emblem on her dress, that might have been stitched on when she married Boo-Boo. *Sometimes, Witchta takes a picture and her eyes aren't visible. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Keeping Up With the Fruits